Catwoman
DC Universe |Accessories = Cat Cowl Whip Diamond |Variations = Batman variation Pre-52 variation DUPLO Microfigure See Also: Selina Kyle |Years = 2006, 2008, 2012, 2014, 2016-2019 |Appearances =6858 Catwoman's Catcycle City Chase 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit 10545 Batcave Adventure 76061 Batman vs Catwoman }} Catwoman, also known as The Cat or Selina Kyle, is a Batman minifigure introduced in 2006. She was re-released in 2012 as part of the Super Heroes theme. Description There have been two Catwoman minifigures since the first released in 2006. 2006 Batman Variation The first Catwoman minifigure had a Black Cat cowl which remains exclusive and is slightly different from the one released in 2012. Her face was coloured Light Nougat and was double sided with a sassy expression and red lips. The other side has the same expression, but a silver visor is over Catwoman's eyes to give them a comic-book look when her cowl is on. Catwoman's torso is black and has purple lines to give her a feminine shape, and a grey line to depict a zipper line which extends from her neck to her darker grey belt just above her waist. At the top of the zipper line is an O shaped zipper. Catwoman's legs are black and have no print. 2012 Super Heroes Variation The second Catwoman minifigure has a similar cowl, but with the eyeholes closer together, a redesigned face with white goggles on one side and a slightly open mouth with purple lips and a smirking face with normal eyes on the other side, an updated torso which is similar to the original, but added details to her zipper and belt, she has different feminine curves added to the sides of her torso. Unlike her original variation, Catwoman now has back printing. The pattern on the back of her torso is a continuation of her belt and lines depicting her shoulder blades. Her legs are still black. Mighty Micros Like all of the figures in the line, Micro Catwoman has short legs and a more cartoonish appearance. Her head is black to represent a full mask, with some flesh printing for the lower face and some goggles. Her expression is similar to the grin of the 2012 variant. Her torso is a simplified version of the previous Catwoman's, with the main difference being the cat's head on the belt buckle. Classic TV Series This variant of Catwoman is based on Julie Newmar's portrayal from the 1966 Batman television series. Her hair is the same as the Tiger Woman's, but in reddish brown with black ears. One side of her face shows Catwoman with a determined grin, and the other shows her wearing a domino mask and having a larger grin. Her torso shows a bit of skin at the neckline, and represents her catsuit outfit, with a basic design, a golden belt with a lattice pattern and a sun-like emblem, and some sequins. Catwoman's golden medal on a chain is also printed on her torso, along with some curves. The Lego Batman Movie Catwoman's appearance in The Lego Batman Movie features a purple suit. The belt is a separate dark purple mold while the goggles are chartreuse with white pupils. The face closely resembles her voice actress Zoë Kravitz where the skin color is tan with a beauty mark on the lower left side. In the Video Games In LEGO Batman: The Videogame Catwoman had two variations in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Catwoman is identical to her appearance in 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit, except her eyes are always comic-book styled and White, rather than silver. ]] Catwoman was also one of the few characters in the video game to have two variations. Her second variation was known as Catwoman (Classic). It was very similar to the normal variation, except for the black and purple were inverted on the cowl, torso, arms, and hips. Three minor changes were that Catwoman now had black boots, a line representing her naval was added, and her belt and zipper were removed. This variation, as well as an unmasked Selina Kyle, were available in the Villain Hunt on Nintendo DS versions of the game. Catwoman has the ability to double jump and bypass security on certain doors armed by guards. She is also armed with her Bull Whip, which she can use to attack enemies, and draw them in for a deadly kiss. In LEGO Batman 2 Catwoman appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. She has her updated appearance from 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase, with her face showing the side with the goggles. However, her whip is coloured black rather than brown. Catwoman is still able to double-jump and use her whip, but is now also capable of using acrobatics to jump onto and swing on outcropping poles, an ability introduced in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. On the 3DS, she, like Mr. Zsasz and Batman's Sensor Suit, has the stealth ability. In LEGO Batman 3 Catwoman has three variants, two of them were based on her appearance in the New 52 comics and the 1966 Batman TV show. The Pre-52 variant recycles her LEGO Batman 2 variant. The second outfit from the New 52 comics includes Catwoman wearing her zipped up leather catsuit and goggles. Her 1966 Batman version compromises a catsuit with a mask and a matching golden belt and necklace. Unlike her appearance in the comics, Catwoman's hair is worn down which also has ears. Background Comics Selina Kyle was the illegitimate daughter of Gotham's deposed patron crime-lord Carmine Falcone who was abandoned by her family and forced to grow up on the harsh and crime-infested streets of Gotham City. Selina was forced into a life of crime from a young age in order to survive and became a skilled thief, burglar, acrobat and fighter. As an adult, Selina took up the alias of Catwoman and became a morally ambiguous super-criminal and occasional antihero with a cat motif. In her life of crime, Selina actually came to have an on and off romance with Batman as the two were in-love with one another but could not be together due to him being a hero and her being a villain. DCAU In the DC Animated Universe, Selina Kyle is a wealthy socialite and aristocrat who used her wealth to support charities and human-rights causes. In secret however, Selina was the morally ambiguous thief Catwoman who robbed and fought for both moral causes and for fun. She came to have a twisted romance with Batman. Appearance In LEGO Batman 's team from left to right: Penguin, Killer Croc, Bane, Man-Bat, Catwoman]] In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Catwoman was a boss on the level There She Goes Again and fought alongside The Penguin in Penguin's Lair. She was also a playable character in Stealing the Show and Arctic World. Catwoman was an important part of The Penguin's team, which also consisted of Bane, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat. The team planned to unleash an army of Penguin Minions on Gotham City. Catwoman's jewel-thievery skills were utilized when she and The Penguin set out to steal the Gotham Diamond, which was necessary to power the satellite which powered the Penguin Minions. When the jewel was secured, Catwoman refused to hand it over to The Penguin. A moment later Police Officers arrived. Both Catwoman and the Penguin escaped, but they were separated. Catwoman was chased across the rooftops by Batman and Robin, because the Gotham Diamond was still in her possession. When she was cornered, Catwoman threw the diamond onto the street, where it was retrieved by her cat, Isis. Catwoman was then put into the custody of the Gotham City Police Department, and held in the cells below their headquarters. 's Submarine]] When Isis returned to her master and gave her the Gotham Diamond, Catwoman Petting Isis a Nice Kitty made contact with the Penguin, who infiltrated the Police Department, with assistance from Killer Croc, and helped her to escape. Penguin once again requested the diamond, but Catwoman again refused, at least until Killer Croc gave Penguin his support. Batman and Robin then arrived, at which Catwoman and Penguin ran, but Killer Croc stayed to give them cover in their escape. Penguin and Catwoman retreated to the City Zoo where they were planning on staging the final phase of their plan. When Batman and Robin arrived at the zoo, Catwoman and Penguin fled to the Arctic habitat of the zoo, where they were hoping to execute the last stage of their scheme. When Batman and Robin arrived, Catwoman fought alongside Penguin and the Freeze Girls, but was defeated and sent back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2 Catwoman is one of the villains freed from their cells at Arkham Asylum when Lex Luthor rescues The Joker. She along with The Penguin, Bane, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, The Riddler, and Harley Quinn attempt to escape using their vehicles. Catwoman on her motorcycle was the first one and Robin tried to stop when they arrived. She was stopped, but escaped shortly after with more inmates. In the hub, Catwoman is on the roof top of the Gotham City Police Station, and can be bought for 125,000 studs after she is defeated. In the 3DS version, Catwoman is unlocked for purchase after her motorcycle is destroyed. She costs 100,000 studs. The LEGO Movie Catwoman's cowl appears in the ending credits of The LEGO Movie on a conveyer belt being loaded into a yellow truck. LEGO.com Description Description from LEGO Magazine Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variants Trivia *Her DUPLO figure is the first DUPLO female figure to have feminine curves. *Catwoman's LEGO Batman 3 voice actor Laura Bailey went on to reprise her role in the Batman Telltale series. *In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Grey Griffin reprised her role from the Batman: Arkham and Injustice series. Other DC characters she voiced were Wonder Woman and Lois Lane. Griffin also voiced Daphne Blake and Naare in the Scooby Doo franchise, and LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures respectively. *Zoe Kravitz, who voiced Catwoman in The LEGO Batman Movie, would go to reprise her role in the upcoming film The Batman. Appearances * 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit (Batman) * 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase (Super Heroes) * 10545 Batcave Adventure (DUPLO) * 76061 Batman vs Catwoman (Mighty Micro) * 70902 Catwoman Catcycle Chase (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 70912 Arkham Asylum (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 70923 The Bat-Space Shuttle (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave (1966) * 76122 Batcave Clayface Invasion Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * The LEGO Movie (cameo) * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk * ''DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain * DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (Mentioned) Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Magnet Sets * 851689 Catwoman Minifigure Magnet Set * 4493781 Catwoman Magnet Set Key Chains * 851815 Catwoman Key Chain Books * LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide * LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary Gallery sh006.jpg|Catwoman without her visor Catwoman.png|CGI Catwoman 2012 mask off.png|The backside of 2012 Catwoman's head. Catwoman mask off.png Catwoman_2.jpg|Catwoman without her mask (2006) Catwoman_3.jpg|Alternate face (2006) Catwoman.jpg|With whip Fullscreen capture 7272011 61819 PM.bmp.jpg|Catwoman in Batman vs. Mr. Freeze & Two-Face Catwoman-lego-batman-14369241-352-512.jpg|Classic Catwoman on consoles 7779-032.jpg|Catwoman on her motorcycle 1280catwoman.jpg Catwoman back.png|Back Printing Cat woman lb2.png|Catwoman in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Catwoman LB2.jpg|Catwoman in a promotional image for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Catwoman AC.jpg|Another Promotional image Super_Heroes_Catwoman_Catcycle.png|Catwoman and her catcycle's appearance on the official website's game UP+Koto=.jpg Carwoman LB2 stats.jpg|Stats CGI Catwoman.png|CGI Catwomanhelmetlegomovie.jpeg|Her mask only appears in the end credits of The LEGO Movie. Thebatmanmovievillians.png|Catwoman in The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two-Face and The Scarecrow Catwoman (Batman's Enemy).jpg Heroes and Villains Dancing.jpg|Catwoman dancing alongside several characters in the end credits sequence. 20171118_020535.png Catwoman Duplo.jpg Catwoman-selina-kyle-lego-dc-super-villains-69.8 thumb.jpg See also * Inventory:Catwoman * * The Penguin * Killer Croc References Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures Category:DUPLO figures